FutureBob ElectronicPants
'''FutureBob ElectronicPants' is a spin-off created by TheJasbre202 and takes place in the year 3017, Robots have taken over most of the population while descendants of our beloved characters, (SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward (the President) and Plankton) are some of the only living beings left in this world. The series is set to premiere in May, 2017 on TheJasbre202 TV. It was later revealed that the show will premiere May 12, 2017, closer than the original summer premiere planned. The show airs every Friday at 10 PM CST on TheJasbre202 TV. Since May 18, 2017, there have been awards with all the names and pics chosen by creator TheJasbre202. Crew *TheJasbre202 - Creator, Executive Producer, Writer, Director, Plot Writer, Title Card Maker *SBCA - Producer, Writer *Rocky Lobster - Writer, Plot Writer *Phillydan25 - Writer *PolarKey - Writer To sign up: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1u-qxPIXQjsZi34cWKeWX8gBQsgpPGcIN_scKW2VPKno/edit Episodes For the series, TheJasbre202 runs the show, while he and Rocky Lobster write the season plot, while writers make it into a script and TheJasbre202 directs, SBCA produces. The show is planned to air on TheJasbre202's youtube channel as a radio show. http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/FutureBob_ElectronicPants#WikiaArticleComments Series Overview Season One On May 3rd, 2017, it was announced that the show will also air on Luis TV and UltraFuse. On May 18th, 2017, TheJasbre202 announced that the series will have a DVD release for the season in December, 2017, and that there will be podcast versions of these episodes on his YouTube channel. Story Arcs Episode Navigation Merchandise On May 3rd, 2017, the first season release date for Region 1 and A, Blu-Ray and DVD has been announced for December 12, 2017, just in time for christmas shopping. A special edition with bonus DVD with a version of the season as a movie, just without the intro, title cards and end credits. Home Video Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series won and was nominated for. Featured Content Critical Reception Overall Rating Season One Rate FutureBob Season One! Great!! Good Meh Bad Reviews "So far, the series plot and the scripts make this one of those top SBFW spin-offs, I really think you all will enjoy the entry to the series, the plot is very epic and awesome, some of the best SBFW writers work on this show." - 'TheJasbre202 (M• •U• ) ' "I wasn't expecting this. This is actually one of the best SBFW spin-offs around so far, simply because it's so much better than a lot of the stuff on here and although it's slightly ''edgier ''than the original show itself, it captures what made it so good, as well as having a slightly more dramatic and atmospheric feel to it, which I love. It's very rare when I have to give this much praise to a spin-off so well done, Jasbre, you done a good deed." - Just a peppermint tea for me. (talk) 14:31, May 18, 2017 (UTC) References Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:TheJasbre202 Category:PG-13 Category:SPG Category:2017 Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Shows set in the future Category:Phillydan25 Category:PolarKey Category:SBCA Category:Shows written by SBCA Category:Rocky Lobster Category:UltraFuse Category:Luis TV Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows written by PolarKey Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:Shows written by Phillydan25 Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Dark comedy Category:Futuristic